Memories of a Teacup
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU bit of fluff based on a scene from 2.12, "In the Name of the Brother." Rumpelstiltskin tries to restore Belle's memory by showing her a precious object from their past. One-shot. Rating is for slight language.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Anika (BarronessBlixen) for encouraging me to write this bit of fluff. This scene from "In the Name of the Brother" was heartwrenching for me, considering how much I love Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. So, I decided to do an AU take on it and make it a bit happier and more romantic. Please do R&R! :)

Rumple knew there was virtually no chance this would work. Belle had crossed the town line. But it wasn't her fault. It was all because of that damned Captain Hook. Because of him, the love of Rumpelstiltskin's life no longer knew who she was, or, more importantly, who _he_ was. The man who'd spent his whole life taking advantage of desperate people was now in desperate need himself.

So, Rumple had done what he always did when confronted with a problem: he turned to magic. He'd gone into his pawnshop and found his precious teacup. The one object he truly cherished, because it reminded him of her. He'd put a charm on it. If he was lucky, it would work.

"Belle?" He approached her hospital bed cautiously. He loved her so much, and yet, he was a stranger to her. But hopefully not for long.

She didn't react. People had been asking her all sorts of questions ever since she came into this hospital. She was tired of it. Actually, she was tired, period. She didn't know anyone here, and it was all very frightening.

Rumple tried again. "I know you don't remember me. But I have a gift for you."

This time, Belle turned. "A gift? But why?"

For perhaps the first time in his life, Rumpelstiltskin blushed. "Once upon a time...a very long time ago...we knew each other."

"We did?"

Rumple smiled. "Yes. I think I might know of a way to make you remember."

Belle wasn't sure she wanted to hear this. She remembered what she'd seen him do earlier. Something that couldn't be explained. Whatever he had in mind might very well be dangerous.

"Don't be afraid, dearie. It won't hurt you a bit. Just take this." Rumple gently placed the teacup in her hands.

"It's a cup," Belle said. "How is this supposed to make me remember?"

"Just look at it. It's very special to me, and to you. Or at least it was."

Belle shrugged and reluctantly did as he asked. She stared at the cup. It certainly seemed ordinary enough. But as she kept looking, pictures began flashing in her mind. She was in a very big house, or maybe even a castle. This man, Mr. Gold, was there with her. He was talking to her as she held a teacup in her hands. He startled her, and the cup fell. But the vision made no sense. She knew she was now somewhere in Maine. So what was she doing in a castle? She began to panic. First, she remembered nothing, and now she was having strange memories of a life that couldn't possibly be hers?

"What's wrong, Belle?" Rumple noticed her breathing hard, clearly becoming anxious.

"It doesn't make sense. What I just saw..."

For the first time since the accident, Rumpelstiltskin felt a rush of hope. "What did you see?"

"I don't know. You and me in a castle. I was holding a teacup, and then I dropped it."

Rumple smiled. "Yes. And you chipped it." He turned the teacup around so she could see where it was broken.

"Why was I in a castle? There aren't any castles around here, are there?"

"No, dearie, there aren't."

"Then how could this be? It's like something out of -"

"A storybook?" Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "Precisely."

Belle looked at him. She knew now that they shared a history. It still didn't make a bit of sense, at least not yet. But somehow, she knew she could trust him. "I wish I could remember more," she said, tears now filling her eyes.

"Ah, my dear, the memories will come back in time." He pulled Belle close, stroking her hair. "I could explain all of this to you, but I think I know of an easier way. There is a book that will tell you the whole story. A young friend of mine has it." Rumpelstiltskin gently helped her to her feet.

Belle looked at him, eye-to-eye for the first time since he'd come here. "Someone wrote a book about me?"

"Yes, my dear. Your story, _our_ story is written in a book. Once you read it, you'll understand everything."

"This story," Belle said, as they walked out of the hospital room. "Does it have a happy ending?"

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. "It does now."

**The End**


End file.
